creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Neminal
general info Neminal is Earths 22nd colonizeation. before it was colonized it was just an empty grey moon that had breathable air. since then cities have sprung up, devoted to mining the steel rich earth. in one square meter of ground there can be a kilo of natrual re-occurring steel. but today most of the cities are war torn, for a rouge coloney has rebbelled against earth and is setting its sites on creating an intergalactic empire. and what do you think the need to make all their shiny weapons? steel. cold hard Neminal steel. before the war before the war Neminal was flourishing. it quickly became a rich and powerful coloney, reling heavily on the planets natrual steel resoursce. a bulldozer can simply scrape up a centimeter of ground for 100 meters and end up with 95-100 kilos of steel ore. which can be smelted down into anything from tanks to forks. the war the attack came unexpectedly. 5 bombers swooped upon the small city of New Sydney. targeting the barracks, the main antenna and the secondary antenna. this killed many soldiers and destroyed all links with the outside world. soon after a coloney ship decended on new sydney. as soon as it touched down hundreds of soldiers poured into the city streets, killing guards and destroying major points in the city. after they had taken control and killed the mayor they made New sydney their base of operations with the coloney ship being the main hub. 2 days later they began there conquest, taking the surrounding cities Zulu, Camera and Omnom but being unable to capture the city Janza due to the heavy resistance. they besieged the city for 2 days before a commander got sick of waiting and ordered the city to be F.R.A.G.G.E.D. (F.R.A.G.G.E.D stands for flaying with raw aresenal of gas grenades en destination. which in english pretty much means that the commander ordered the city to be bombed useing stone gas bombs for three hours within a 1 Kilometer radius of a landmark. AKA the city center) after the fragging, Janza quickly surrendered. most of the city was obliterated and 75% of the inhabitance dead. 5 days later they came to the mother city nick named Minas-Tirith after J.R.R tolkiens ledgendary city because its so big and well defended. it took five days of bombing just to get into the outer ring of the city. its been five long years of fighting since then and they have destroyed 3 of the 5 rings of the city. neminals units the unit types of Neminal's side are: *footsoldier- armed with a Scar-G16 and wearing steel/kelvar hybrid armor *engineer- armed with a shearer light machine gun and an RPG-9 with a carbon fiber/kelvar hybrid armor *sniper- armed with an AWM slugthrougher sniper rifle and kelvar armor *scout- armed with an M70 light machine gun and carbon fibre armor *gas fighters- gas fighters are a revolutionary form of solider, they are armed with a firespitter double barreled shotgun and they wear gas combat armor made from a mix of kelvar and carbon fibre with high-tech camo oversuit and gas mask, which blends into the background, the same fabric is placed over the gun so they are invisible when they are standing still, shimmers when they move and flashes from the barrel of their gun when they shoot *trench man- armed with an M66 heavy machne gun which cannot be fired while standing but only when laying prone and a signiture neminal cock-back pistol for close range combat. Related articles * Write a title here * Write a title here Category:Write a category here